<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lumity Oneshots by ReverseRINbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845536">Lumity Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseRINbow/pseuds/ReverseRINbow'>ReverseRINbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight - Freeform, Disaster Bisexual Luz Noceda, Distinguished Lesbian Amity Blight, F/F, I don't know how tags work, Lumity, Luz Noceda - Freeform, help i dont know how ao3 works, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseRINbow/pseuds/ReverseRINbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a book of random oneshots that suddenly come into my head while I'm supposed to be in class :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lumity Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘A+, A, A+, A-ー oh, I’m definitely going to get killed for that…’ Amity was sitting at a table in the school library when she heard someone shout her name behind her. Amity turned around in her chair to see her girlfriend running to her, waving a piece of paper. Before Amity could react, Luz wrapped her arms around Amity’s neck, and began to rant excitedly, way too fast for Amity to understand.</p><p>“Woah, Luz.” Amity giggled, gently moving Luz’s arms off of her. She gestured to a chair next to her. “Sit down and tell me everything, slowly.”</p><p>Luz took the seat right next to her and pushed the chair so she was only inches apart from Amity.</p><p>“You’re not going to believe this!” She threw down the paper onto the table with a loud smack. “First off, how are your grades looking? Of course, knowing you, you’d probably have the best grades in the whole school, but I just wanna know.” Luz grabbed Amity’s arm and started bouncing up and down in her chair. Amity blushed and slid her report card to Luz.</p><p>Luz read it in silence, then a big cheeky smile formed on her face. She hugged Amity and squealed loudly.</p><p>“You got all A’s! That’s wonderful Ami!!” Luz squeezed Amity really tight, and Amity blushed again from the praise. You’re so amazing! You’re practically perfect, y’know!”</p><p>Amity petted Luz’s head, and Luz purred into Amity’s neck.</p><p>“So, what’d you want to show me?” Amity asked. “And be quiet about it, this is a library, Lulu.”</p><p>“Okayyy...” Luz lowers her voice and sits back in her chair. “I got my first A!”</p><p>“Wow, good job, Luz!” Amity smiled. Luz randomly squeaked. “What subject was it in?”</p><p>“Abominations. Probably because I’ve got the most perfect witch to help me~”</p><p>“Bad grammar.” Amity giggled and booped Luz’s nose. “But, it was you who created the abomination glyph, so the credit goes to you.”</p><p>“Nooooo,” Luz argued, chucking softly. “One, that’s the best grammar I’ve got, two, without you I probably would’ve never been able to find the right signs for the glyph in the first place.”</p><p>“No, You did all the research by yourself. I was just there to make sure you didn’t get distracted.”</p><p>“Nooooooo, if you hadn’t been there to guide me I would’ve gotten lost in a huge pile of b-” “NO.”</p><p>Amity ended up arguing with her girlfriend until they got kicked out for being too loud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first work so I don't really know if it's that good but thank you thank you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>